A Simple Question
by Sora Keyblade
Summary: ONESHOT. Takuya seems to have problems asking Izumi one question. A simple question. First oneshot romance fic. Be gentle. R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't see why I write this, but I guess it's a precaution. I do not own any single, little, specific part of the entire Digimon series.

A/N: Yes, other fanfics our in the process of being written, but this one just had to come out. It's a one-shot. Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Simple Question

Takuya couldn't see why he couldn't bring himself to ask the one question; the one question that he had been burning inside of him. It wasn't that hard was it? I mean all he had to do was go up to her and tell her how much he cared for her, and that would be it, right? Then why did he constantly feel this uneasy feeling creeping inside of him. _It's too late, Takuya._ He told himself, _I've already asked her to meet me. I'm saying it whether I like it or not._

It was only yesterday, though it seemed ages ago since he had called Izumi.

_"Hello. This is Takuya. May I speak to Izumi, please?" Takuya had asked politely. He didn't even see why he bothered saying that. This was Izumi's cell phone, but his mother had constantly harped on him the idea that you had to be polite when requesting to talk to a certain person._

_"This is Izumi. Hey, Takuya." Izumi had answered._

_Takuya felt his insides squirm. For many restless nights he had pondered over whether to tell her the truth about his feelings. Finally, the night before, he made up his mind. It seemed so easy to think he could just tell her to her face how much he cared, but it now proved more difficult._

_"Hello? Takuya? Are you still there?" Izumi asked puzzled._

_"Umm…yeah!" Takuya felt his whole face turn red, and was grateful for the fact that Izumi couldn't see him._

_Izumi laughed. "So, why are you calling?"_

_"Izumi," Takuya began, "I was just wondering, are you free tomorrow?"_

_"Yes, I am. Why?" Izumi answered. Takuya thought he heard a bit of anticipation in her voice._

_"Would you like to…well, hang out with me tomorrow?" Takuya asked, then quickly added, "I mean I haven't seen Kouji, Kouichi, Junpei, Tomoki, or you in such a long time. Everyone else is busy, so I was wondering whether you could come." This was a complete lie, since he had just talked to Kouji and Kouichi the day before._

_"Oh." Izumi had sounded a bit disappointed, "Well, I would love to. When do you want to meet?"_

_Takuya wanted to jump up in triumph. "__10 a.m.__? Let's meet at Shibuya Station."_

_"Sounds good." Izumi giggled a bit, "Well, see you then, Takuya."_

_"See you."_

_"Bye."_

_Takuya hung up the phone and pondered over how he would be able to tell her why he invited her to spend the day with him._

Now Takuya sat there at the kitchen table, staring at his cell and watching to clock. 9:15 a.m. Just 45 minutes. _Why am I so nervous?_ He thought. _I mean I know Izumi so well. We've been so close since the day we came back from the Digital World. How hard can it be to ask her that one simple question?_

Of course, that's what Kouji had said too. Takuya had talked to him the day before yesterday, when they accidentally met up while Kouji was walking his dog and talking to his twin brother, Kouichi.

_Takuya was thinking about Izumi and taking a walk to the park to clear his mind. He couldn't see why he couldn't get her out of his head. Plopping his butt ungracefully onto the nearest bench, he lay back looking at the sunlight pour through the leaves of the trees around him. There was such an easy answer to all his questions. Why couldn't he see it?_

_A barking noise awoke Takuya from his daze as a dog jumped on him and began to slop his face with saliva. "Stop!" he laughed, "Stop it! You're tickling me!"_

_A familiar voice rang, "Down, boy." Takuya watched the dog jump off him and race towards his owner. Recognizing the familiar bandana, Takuya cried out, "Kouji!"_

_The boy mentioned looked up, "Hey, Takuya."_

_Takuya laughed, "I haven't seen you since forever!"_

_Kouji walked his dog over to the bench, "When was the last time we saw each other?"_

_Takuya pondered this for a moment, "Wasn't it at the hospital? No, wait. It was the last reunion we had. I don't remember when that was though…"_

_"Takuya?" another voice acknowledged his name. Takuya looked up to see a boy who looked exactly like Kouji, except with shorter hair and a different outfit._

_"Hi Kouichi! Haven't seen you since the reunion either!" Takuya greeted Kouji's older twin brother._

_A few minutes passed where the three of them recapped everything that was going on in their life. Then, Kouji turned back towards Takuya. "Speaking of the reunion," he asked, "Have you asked Izumi yet?"_

_"Asked…?" Takuya was hoping that Kouji meant something else._

_"Come on, Takuya. You know what I mean." Kouji stated bluntly._

_Kouichi looked at Takuya, whose head suddenly drooped down. "I…I don't know. I mean what if she says no? It's all so confusing." Takuya placed his hands on the back of his neck and continued to stare at the ground._

_Kouji rolled his eyes, "Come on, Takuya. It's such a simple question. All you have to do is talk to her. I mean you guys are so close, and you did say you 'liked' her in the Digital World. How hard is it to ask one simple question?"_

_Takuya wanted to blurt out that it was a lot harder then it seemed. Kouichi looked down upon Takuya. "Takuya," he began, "I know this is hard for you. But, if you don't ask now then she's going to forget about you, and you're regret it. I mean it's only going to last a few seconds. Don't worry about it. It's not like she's not going to talk to you for the rest of your life if she says no. You should ask, at least, before JP does."_

_Takuya let out a loud snort. "Ok," he looked up at the twins, "I'll try."_

_"Good luck." Kouji gave him a thumb's up sign. "And whatever happens, don't try to gloat or mope about it for the next week."_

_Kouichi laughed and the two of them walked off._

Takuya stood there, in front of Shibuya station. He checked the time. 9:45 a.m. Why did he have to come so early? Wouldn't it seem like he was a bit too anxious? Sighing, he leaned against the wall and started muttering a silent prayer. _Please, please, please. Let me get through this without fainting, dying, or worse, making a complete fool out of myself._ He checked the time again. 9:50 a.m. He looked up. Somewhere in the distance he saw a speck of light purple. Izumi had decided to show up early as well. Takuya began to panic. _What to do! What to do! What to do!_

Takuya decided to bang his head against the wall repeatedly.

"Hey, Takuya. Are you okay?" Izumi was suddenly standing behind him. Takuya felt his face grow hot as he turned around quickly.

"Umm…I'm fine! Why would you ask that?" Takuya laughed uneasily and placed one hand on the back of his neck; an annoying habit that he constantly did when he was nervous.

"You were banging your head against the wall."

"Oh."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Izumi stared at him.

Takuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok." He reopened them and looked into Izumi's. "Izumi?"

"Yeah?"

"I find this really difficult to say, but, I…I like you."

Izumi blushed.

"I mean," he continued, feeling more embarrassed by the second, "I really like you. I mean like like. Maybe even love. I always wanted to tell you that. I mean, I've liked you since forever and-"

Izumi placed one finger over his lips to stop his ranting. Takuya blushed as she uttered the next couple of words, "I really like you to Takuya."

The next moment seemed to last forever. Takuya felt Izumi draw closer and then her lips touched his. Once the shock was over, Takuya held her close. Kissing Izumi was better than he had imagined.

When they finally pulled apart, Takuya saw Izumi's smile. "So?" she asked playfully, "Is this a date?"

Takuya laughed, "Well, sort of. Come on."

The two of them walked off into the distance, holding hands. Takuya knew that he would be gloating for a week, much to Kouji's chagrin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: THE END!

This is my first one-shot, so I hoped you liked it. It's also my first Digimon fanfic.

Now I will continue writing the other fanfics since I have this out of my head! If you haven't guessed already, I'm a Takumi fan (did I spell that right?).

This one-shot is un-betaed, since I wanted to post this as soon as possible, and betaing would take too long. I'm just that impatient and lazy.

Before I leave you wonderful readers, I would like to add in a random fact: Kouji's name can be typed with one hand.

R&R


End file.
